gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Frenemies
Frenemies Source is the ninth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-seventh episode overall. The episode will air on February 25, 2014, after the fall hiatus. Starting with this episode, Glee will move back to the Tuesday 8pm timeslot. Source Source 2 This episode will be directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Ned Martel. Source Spoilers Plot *Santana auditions and snags the role of Rachel’s understudy in "Funny Girl," causing a feud between the roommates. Meanwhile, back in Lima, Tina and Artie compete against each other to be the class valedictorian. Source *With only five weeks until graduation, Artie and Tina learn they are in a statistical tie for class Valedictorian and are forced to participate in a tie-breaker of Principal Sue’s design. What begins as “friendly” competition quickly devolves into a no-holds-barred contest, testing their much touted post-romantic-relationship friendship. Source *In New York, while Rachel’s head continues to swell as she experiences some of the perks of being cast in a Broadway show, Santana is depressed due to her lack of meaningful acting work… and is tired of being recognized as “the girl with the raging yeast infection.” When Santana takes a leap out of her comfort zone to audition as Rachel’s Funny Girl understudy, Rachel views it as a betrayal that reopens old wounds, and revives a long-standing and apparently unresolved feud between the two. Source *Worried that Elliott is trying to wrest the spotlight (and control of their band, Pamela Lansbury) from him, Kurt heeds Blaine’s advice to learn all he can about his rival by “keeping his enemies closer.” When the two spend an afternoon together (with Kurt not-so-subtly pumping his rival for information), what starts out as a mission to uncover Elliott’s nefarious plans, turns into the discovery that Kurt actually gets along with “Starchild”… a revelation that gives Blaine pause. Source *Rachel will participate in a photo shoot letting everyone know that she is playing Fanny. Source Rachel and Santana *This episode will be New York-heavy, with Rachel and Santana being the stars of the episode. Source *Santana auditions for a role in the Funny Girl production. Source *It will significantly alter their current living situation. Source *Rachel will slap Santana. Source Kurt and Elliott *Kurt is worried that Elliott is going to take the spotlight and control of Pamela Lansbury away from him, so Kurt spends an afternoon with Elliott to get information, but in the end, finds out that he actually gets along with Elliott. Source Scenes *We're going to meet a character that is auditioning (very badly) for a Broadway show. Source *Jenna and Kevin were filming fun scenes together. (11/9) Source *Lea shot 2 scenes. (11/11) Source *Naya was on set. (11/13) Source *The cast is scheduled to film all day at The Million Dollar Theatre. (11/15) Source *Jenna was on set. She also had a fitting and dance rehearsals. (11/14) Source *Lea, Naya, and Peter were on set. (11/15) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea was on set. (11/18) Source *Jenna and Kevin were on set filming Whenever I Call You Friend. (11/19) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea was at dance rehearsals. (11/19) Source *Adam and Chris filmed a scene together. It involved pole dancing. (11/20) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea was on set. (11/21) Source *A musical number was shot. (11/22) Source *A scene was shot in the Halls of McKinley. (11/22) Source 1 Source 2 *Iqbal, Dot, Matthew, and Jane were on set. (11/25) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Adam were on set. (11/25) However, this could be for Trio. Source *Naya and the NY crew (Chris and Lea) were on set. They also shot a musical number. (11/26) However, this could be for Trio. Source 1 Source 2 Music *Jenna and Kevin were in the studio. They recorded the 600th and 601st musical numbers. (11/14) Source *Chris was in the studio. (11/18) Source *Lea was in the studio. (11/19) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Tena Parker Baker as a hairstylist Trivia *This is the eighth time two duets are sung by the same people in the same episode. The others are Throwdown, Home, Duets, Rumours, The First Time, Big Brother, and Love Love Love. **This is the fourth time Rachel has sung two duets with the same person in the same episode. **This is the third time Artie has sung two duets with the same person in the same episode. *This is the second time two different pairs sing two duets in one episode, the first being Big Brother. *This episode contains the show's 600th musical number, which will be Whenever I Call You Friend. *Tena of Glee's hairstyling department makes a cameo appearance as herself. Gallery glee-season-5-first-look.jpg Kevin,_Jenna,_and_Alex_600/601_numbers.jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (2).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (3).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (4).jpg Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (5).jpg Naya on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg Naya was in set Nov. 15, 2013 (2).jpg Dot on set Nov. 15, 2013.jpg tumblr_mwbvb4NIBe1s57bimo1_250.jpg tumblr_mwc5gjWrjB1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jenna-600SongsPoster.png Kevin and Jenna 600th number.jpg becca168.jpg|jacobartist An average Tuesday with June Moss. @becbecbobec camera.jpg|This is how much light it takes to make me look 17. #Glee600thNumber glee600thnumber celebration.jpg A&C.png C&A2.png fun day.jpg Glee set Nov.21.jpg bbbb.jpg|jacobartist Nothing says 600 musical numbers like a @becbecbobec duck face. Happy Friday! TinaGorgeousFrenemies.jpg tumblr_mwp638Msik1r4ezfzo2_500.png tumblr_mwp638Msik1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg BZuk-FbCUAAnTos.jpg 71d.jpg Dot, Iqbal, Jane, Matt in set 112513.jpg 1st still.jpg Umbrellas.jpg Kurt wink.gif Happy Blainers!.gif tumblr n0lsstimfU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr n0lsstimfU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif glee-season-5-rachel-funny-girl-photos.jpg glee-season-5-santana-funny-girl-understudy-frenemies.jpg Tumblr n0uytynved1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg fre.jpg fre1.jpg fre2.jpg fre3.jpg fre4.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 044.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 071.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 126.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 145.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 177.jpg Tumblr n0wwj4ZPN91qzqd95o1 500.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 198.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 227.jpg Glee Promo 509 'Frenemies' AI spot 2 276.jpg 41fDEctM3mL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41gxvFvWw9L. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41dtphYb4QL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41Gx2x1A8gL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 411LDFxr79L. SL500 AA280 .jpg 4193I0ewLxL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 41vIrJPFwWL. SL500 AA280 .jpg frenemies promo pics (1).jpg frenemies promo pics (2).jpg frenemies promo pics (3).jpg frenemies promo pics (4).jpg frenemies promo pics (5).jpg frenemies promo pics (6).jpg frenemies promo pics (7).jpg frenemies promo pics (8).jpg frenemies promo pics (9).jpg frenemies promo pics (10).jpg frenemies promo pics (11).jpg frenemies promo pics (12).jpg frenemies promo pics (13).jpg frenemies promo pics (14).jpg frenemies promo pics (15).jpg frenemies promo pics (16).jpg frenemies promo pics (17).jpg frenemies promo pics (18).jpg frenemies promo pics (19).jpg Santana....png TARTIE dancing.gif Oh well, he's pretty.gif Kurtpole.gif Jyderam6.gif Blainewhut.gif Santanabrave.gif Pezberryeverybreath.gif tumblr_n10bd7CAO81ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_n10bd7CAO81ql1znmo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_n10bd7CAO81ql1znmo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_n10bd7CAO81ql1znmo3_r3_250.gif Frenemies-RachelFGPhotoshootStill.jpg Valedictorian.jpg tumblr_n17nr6c9QQ1s22hego1_500.jpg Santana_DROMP.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes